Turnabout Injustice
by Mystical Kat
Summary: Detective Fulbright is found alive. Not only does he learn about the events from AA: Dual Destinies, but he also has to deal with traumatic events and a case that was never solved (Contains Spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I have been thinking about this story for a while, and I think I know where I'll be going with this._

_I've haven't written a fanfic for several years so I apologies now for any writing errors. (I was only an average student when I was at school)_

_Warning: This story contains spoilers from AA: Dual Destinies and may also contain spoilers from previous AA games too._

_Hope you enjoy the start to this story._

* * *

**Los Angeles Cemetery 27****th**** December 2027**

Grey clouds covered the sky. Tree branches swaying in the wind, in the silent cemetery where the dead rest. Each grave is different to the next, but one thing they all have in common is a name, a date of birth and death, of a person who once lived and departed to another life.

Everyone stood in silent, with the occasional quiet weeping, as LA Officers carefully place the coffin down on top of a casket-lowering device, while the priest, conducting the funeral, says a few words.

Blackquill stood silently with Athena. Him along with the rest of the Wright Anything Agency came to pay their respects, even though they never meet the person, who was about to be buried. He eyes glances at the tombstone, which says:

**In Loving Memory Of**

**Bobby Fulbright**

**1993-2026**

**Devoted Detective of the LA Police**

**Beloved Friend to Many**

**Always pursing the path of Justice**

"_**In Justice We Trust"**_

The news shocked everyone at the Police Department when it was discovered that the body, which was found a year ago was Detective Fulbright. Nobody knew he had been dead for a whole year, no surprise really, the body had been found damaged to the point where DNA analysis was almost impossible. Forensic were able to get fingerprints off the body but got no results when checking DNA files. However they never considered checking DNA files of the LA Police, but then why would they need to? No one from the police department was said to be missing. Not when the person they thought to be Detective Fulbright, was in fact an international spy, who could impersonate anybody he wishes.

That man's name was the Phantom – the Phantom killed Bobby Fulbright.

Soon as the Priest had finished his speech, the sound of a trumpet starts playing as several officers line up at the side of the coffin with rifle guns. They point the guns up to the sky and fire, while other officers raise their hands to salute the man, being laid to rest.

As the coffin is carefully lowered into the ground, the sounds of a man weeping could be heard. Blackquill didn't need to look to see it was Detective Gumshoes, crying his eyes out into the sleeve of his coat, while his wife Maggey rubs his arm to comfort him. "I'll miss you pal." Gumshoe had known Fulbright since he joined LA Police as a junior officer, he knew him very well.

As the trumpet and rifle fire had ended, and the Priest said a few final words, people started to slowly drift away in different directions – some people remained to watch the grave being buried, while others moved away to speak with to each other. Phoenix and Apollo moved away to speak with Edgeworth. Gumeshoe was still brawling his eyes out, with Maggey hugging and comforting him. Blackquill stayed still, with Athena standing by his side.

"It's such a shame." Athena says quietly, but still audible to Blackquill, getting his attention. "I know we didn't know him, but in a way… it felt like we did."

Blackquill sighs lowering his head, closing his eyes. "We only knew what _Fool Bright_ may have been like by the Phantom portraying him," he still calls him Fool Bright, even though they never meet. He reopens his eyes and watches gravediggers shoving soil into the grave, "We didn't know him as a person."

"I know," Athena turns to look at Blackquill, "But in a strange way, we did… We know he was very enthusiastic with his job and had a strong sense for justice. We know he was a good man Simon… even if the person we meet wasn't him."

Blackquill shakes his head "But none of it was real… The person we meet was a spy, who murdered your mother, Fool Bright, Justice-dono's friend..." He pauses to watch the gravediggers shovel the last pieces of soil on top of the buried grave and silently walked away, Blackquill never took his eyes off the grave "…He only pretended to be Fool Bright… for his own reasons." He says quietly.

_It was all a lie._

However despite everything, despite everything that had happened throughout this whole year, Blackquill couldn't help but wonder what Fulbright was like as a person. Not from what he had seen from the Phantom – no – _the real Bobby Fulbright._

Gumshoe mentioned Fulbright was a kind-hearted soul, who would always go out of his way to help people and bring light to everyone eyes. Always stayed positive even when things were bad. – _" He may come across loud, obnoxious and annoying… but he was more then that pal… he had a good heart." – _But then again, if the phantom's impersonation of Fulbright were accurate, not that he ever doubted it, then he would have been an even bigger nuisance than the Phantom… who was only pretending to be.

Blackquill and Athena turned to walk away from the Fulbright's grave, speaking no words when they meet up with the others. But as they walked Blackquill couldn't help but wonder… if the Phantom never murdered Fulbright, would he have tried to help him? Would he have tried to rehabilitate him?

He would never know.

* * *

**Unknown Location ?**

It was cold, dark and quiet where he was. How long has he been trapped here? He doesn't know – he lost track of time long ago, when he got captured.

There were no windows to tell what time of day it was, he can't even recall the last time he ever saw the light of day, the only light he ever sees is when they come down to see him, to speak to him, to torture him.

They want information. But he won't tell them anything, he hasn't told them anything.

Every time they try to make him talk, he always repeats, "I won't tell you anything in the name of _justice_," like a broken record, and they would give him pain.

Sometimes they would beat him, sometimes they would stick knives into his skin, sometimes they would burn him, and sometimes they would do all three.

There isn't any place left on his body where he hasn't been scarred. There is someone who would come down and treat his injuries after his interrogation has finished. They would always use rubbing alcohol, which causes him more pain, he never knows which pain is worst the piercing and stabbing pain they always inflict on him with knives or the stinging, burning pain when the alcohol sinks into his wounds.

They don't want to kill him, not yet anyway. As far as _he_ knows they still need him alive. They want all the information they can possibly get from him, but he won't tell them, even if he was close to breaking the last time they were down here.

The only thing that was keeping him from breaking was the hope that someone would find him. He hopes that the LA police department have realised he's missing and are doing everything they can to find him.

He doesn't want to die here - he doesn't want to be alone in this cold dark place. Where they _might _decide to leave him, to rot.

_Please find me please_

He can't move to reach for the door, which was located above some stairs. His arms and legs are shackled to the wall, but even if they weren't, he doesn't have the strength to stand or move any part of his body. He felt tired and weak. He's lost so much weight – he's muscles were gone. Leaving him almost skin and bones, they do give him food and water, but only enough to keep him alive.

He had grown to become delirious. His thoughts running wild, hallucination plaguing him, he tries to stop it, tries to keep control, with the hope that everyone else are looking for him. But that hope was starting to fade into the silent darkness he was in.

He can hear noises but he chooses to ignore them, his mind playing tricks on him again, or so he thinks, he doesn't even bother to lift his head up when he sees a light shining at the top of the stairs. _"No…no more…no more pain…please."_

He knows this time they'll break him. He knows this time they'll get information out of him. But he mustn't, to keep justice… he mustn't.

Someone is standing in front of him, they're not alone, and there are others in the room, shining lights in front of his face. So blinding it makes him unable to open his eyes.

He doesn't even lift his head to look at the person now kneeling to take a look at him.

"Hey… are you alright?" Someone asks, he doesn't reply. The man – he knows it's a man, even if it's a voice he's never heard before – takes a good look at him. He can feel the man cup his cheek with his hand and gently lifts his head, to get a better look at him. He keeps his eyes shut – the light is too painful for him. "Hey, is this who I think it is…?"

"It…it can't be!" Another voice – another man's voice – replies.

"Oh my god!"

They all sound surprise to see him.

"Detective…? Detective Fulbright! Can you hear me…?"

He slowly nods, his throat to dry for him to speak. He finally finds the strength to open his eyes slightly – everything is a blur to him. But he can make out the blue uniform.

He now realises they're police officers, he now knows its not his mind playing tricks. He could feel himself cracking a small smile and deep down he knew everything was going to be alright.

"_They've found me… Lady Justice has answered my prayers."_

"Hey someone call an ambulance!" One officer called to several others at the top of the stairs. "And someone call HQ! Tell them Bobby Fulbright has been found… alive!"

Everything was starting to become surreal. He started to feel lightheaded, every sound becoming faint while the room started to spin – his body going numb and limp.

"Sir just hang in there, you're going to be alright." Was the last thing he heard before he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me this long to get the second chapter up. I'm no good at updating regularly _

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**The Past – Courthouse June 2019:**

"He's getting away!"

The man runs out of the trial, with guards running after him. They were heading in Gumshoe's direction.

"Quick! Stop him!"

Gumshoe, who was by the snack machine as his attended trial was in recess, turned around, preparing to restrain him, as he got close.

"Your going nowhere pal!" He says. As he make a grab for him. Only to have his own body weight used against him. The guy throws Gumshoe over his shoulders, causing him crash into the guards chasing him.

The man turns his head around, still running to laugh at the three men he just escaped from. As soon as he disappears around the corner, there was the sound of someone getting punched and thrown to the floor as they screamed.

Gumshoe and the guards – he fell on – picked themselves up from the floor. They quickly run round the corner to find the man they had just been chasing on the floor in a daze. With an officer – with blond hair and sunglasses – holding him down keeping both his hands locked behind his back.

"He's not going anywhere." He calls, handcuffing him. "Good thing I was here to stop him, before he could get outside." He says with a massive grin.

The guards come over, thanking the officer while lifting the guy off the floor, gripping him on both sides while staggering. Gumshoe can only watch as the guards walk pass him taking the man who was just upper handed back to the courtroom.

"I must say, you did good work in stopping that man before he got away. And on your first day too."

Gumshoe turns back around to see _Prosecutor Greyjoy_ – a middle-aged man with short white hair, wearing a grey suit, black shirt and grey tie –congratulating the young officer.

"It was nothing sir, I did it in the name of justice!" the happy officer salutes - tooth twinkling when he smiles. "I heard the commotion, and thought they needed a hand so I came running. As I saw the guy come round the corner I quickly acted on instincts – and with my justice strength, I took him down." He says, laughing at his own words.

"Well its good that we do have people like you on the force, I can see a bright and shiny future for you."

_Who is this guy?_ Gumshoe thinks the young officer might have exaggerated the last part. Yes he did just take the guy down, but the guy wasn't looking where he was going, when he ran round the corner. He distracted himself by laughing at Gumshoe, giving the officer the perfect opportunity to upper hand him to the floor.

"Hey sir?" Gumshoe calls getting there attention. "What about me? I helped too you know."

He ought to have some credit.

"Gumshoe if it wasn't for this young go getter – fresh out the police academy – the guy would have made a break for it!" Greyjoy replies, patting the officer on the back. – He did have a point. "I would have thought someone with your years and experience would have been able to stop that guy easily with little assistance. It doesn't set a good example for our future detective."

"But sir! I-"

"You're lucky that I'm not considering in cutting your salary!" Greyjoy snaps at him. Gumshoe falls silent, not wanting to anger Greyjoy any further. He knew better then to argue with prosecutors, especially when they can cut his salary at a moments notice. Gumshoe has had his salary cut more times then anyone in the police force. "I expect you to be vigilant and ready the next time someone makes a break out of the courthouse!"

"…Yes sir." Gumshoe replies with a glum face.

"Don't feel bad." The young officer says with a smile. "It was a good thing I was only round the corner…maybe if you had more protein in your diet you wouldn't be weak as a kitten."

Gumshoe frowns "What's that suppose to mean?!"

The officer recoiled "I'm just saying," raising his hands, "If you eat more of a balance diet, instead of snaking on junk food – which is bad for you by the way – you would have the strength to take down a man half your size."

"Why you…!" Gumshoe clenches his hands into fists. When you have to live on a very low salary – prosecutors always cutting your pay – it's not easy when you can only afford to eat instant noodles every night. His lucky he still has enough money to eat something during the day, before his next paycheck. "Not everyone can afford that kind of luxury…pal! And who are you to tell me-"

"Enough!" Greyjoy interrupts, looking very unimpressed. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in a courthouse! Detective! You should be thanking this officer, after you cause yourself embarrassment! I will not hear anymore about this! Do you understand?"

"…Yes sir." Gumshoe doesn't speak anymore.

"Good! I do not want anymore trouble! I expect you back for our pending trial once this recess is over." Greyjoy turns to walk away from Gumshoe. When he walks up to the officer, he raises a hand as a gesture for him to walk alongside with him. "What's your name son?" He asks him.

"Bobby Fulbright sir."

"Fulbright huh?" Greyjoy looks at him curiously. "Are you by any chance, related to _Detective Dominic Fulbright_?"

"Yes sir, he's my father."

"Ah! I see… I knew your father very well. He was a good man, always thinking about our justice system and educating everyone the differences between right and wrong… looks like you've got a lot of high standards to live up to."

"My father wanted me to follow his footsteps, that's why I joined the police force… I wish to become a detective, just like him."

"Trying to make your father proud, I respect that."

Gumshoe was still standing in the same place, hearing the whole conversation in silence. He guesses this _detective Dominic Fulbright_ had worked with Prosecutor Greyjoy in the past, Gumshoe never heard of him until now, and doesn't know anyone in the police department who goes by that name – _maybe he's retired_ - _Great not only is this guy full of himself, he also has family known to have been in the police force._ He thinks to himself. _What next…a pay rise?_

"I'll see to it that the you get a pay rise in this month salary."

Never before has Gumshoe wanted to punch someone so badly.

* * *

**The Present – Gumshoe House:**

Gumshoe doesn't know how long he's been staring at the ceiling, in truth he didn't care. Since the funeral several weeks ago, he had been thinking about Fulbright every night before falling asleep, only to wake up again.

Thinking about the first time they meet, how they became friends, the good times they shared, he had known Fulbright better then anyone. They didn't have a good start, in truth he thought Fulbright was a hotheaded, loudmouth, who would use the word _justice_ repeatedly. But that wasn't the case; Fulbright was more then that.

The sound of his cell phone fills the room, causing Maggey to stir from sleep.

_Who could be calling at this time of night?_

Without bothering to lift his head from the pillow his picks up his cell phone and answers it. "Hello Detective Gumshoe here." Only to be startled and quickly moves the phone away from his ear.

"**Sir! It's Officer Meekins sir! Didn't mean to wake you sir! But there's something you might want to know sir!"**

Meekins bellowed so loudly, he causes Maggey to spring out of bed, falling onto the floor with a massive thud.

Gumshoe winces when a harsh squealing sound coming from the other side of the line echoed throughout the room, and at that same moment the howls of a crying baby could be heard over the baby monitor.

A disgruntled Maggey picked herself up from the floor, leaving the room to attend to their son.

"For crying out loud Meekins!" Gumshoe replies in anger, sitting up from the bed, "Will you put that megaphone down! I can hear you fine without it! Even George heard you!"

"Sorry sir, but your not going to believe what just happened tonight! It's the talk of the evening…nobody else can believe it! They're looking into everything to work out-"

"Meekins!" Gumshoe cuts him off. "What's so important that you had to phone me in the middle of the night!"

"Sorry sir…we got tip on a gangster hideout tonight, we raided the building to find no one there-"

"You phoned me just to tell me that?!" There was irritation in Gumshoe's voice. "Look pal! It's three in the morning! And I'm suppose to be meeting Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth at nine-"

"No wait sir! Hold on a minuet! I haven't finished!" Meekins protests. "That wasn't the surprise sir! I have more to tell you!"

"What is it then?" Gumshoe sighs; lately he didn't care about any news or updates going round the police department.

Everytime new events happen his mind would always be somewhere else.

"_Bobby Fulbright is already long dead. An unidentified body that was found a year ago, has now been proven to possess' Bobby Fulbright's fingerprints."_

"_Then does this mean…?"_

"_Yes. That man there is an imposter pretending to be Bobby Fulbright."_

Gumshoe decided to watch the trial that day. He was off duty at the time, and thought it would be exciting to see Edgeworth facing off against Phoenix Wright once again, like old times.

It had been a long time since he'd seen Miles Edgeworth stand on the prosecutor bench. Not something you would expect for someone in his position to be doing, but he was requested specially for the case, a case he was more than willing to prosecute.

Edgeworth had to handle a lot of bad media for allowing a prisoner to prosecute, especially one scheduled for the death sentence later that year. But that never fazed him; he's handle worst things then this. Even if Blackquill showed to be mischievous in court, he still stood by him, just like Detective Fulbright–

Or thought to have been Detective Fulbright.

He couldn't help but wonder when did Fulbright get murdered. Was it before he knew he was to be assigned to prosecutor Blackquill or sometime after.

He remembers hearing about the body had been found, stuffed in a black bag, and thrown in the middle of Gourd Lake. Gumshoe didn't want to know the full details of the body, but he knew the face was unrecognizable.

Whatever Meekins had to tell him, it would have to be something big to catch his attention.

"When we got there… there was no one _in_ the building, except…" Long pause, Meekins breaths in before he continues. "Except for Detective Fulbright sir…he was-"

"Wait! What…?" That got his attention, "Meekins? Did I hear you correctly? You _found_ Detective Fulbright?"

"…Yes sir… he was found alive… in the basement." Meekins stated more carefully.

"What do you mean _found alive?_"

"Detective Fulbright, was in the basement of the building…_alive_."

Gumshoe froze, there were several moments of silence as the information slowly sinks in.

"S-sir? Are you still there?"

_Found… alive…? He was found…alive…? Detective Fulbright… was found alive…? Bobby is alive- BOBBY'S ALIVE!_

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Gumshoe shouts in surprise, once again hearing the wailing cries of his son from outside the room – And very annoyed Maggey, calling for him to keep it down. "Are you serious?!" He replies to Meekins – voice a little quieter, but still surprise. "I-is this a joke?!"

"No joke sir!" Meekins answers.

"B-but he's dead!" Gumshoe says in disbelief "He's dead pal…! His fingerprints were identified on a body that was found a year ago!"

_He's wrong! There wrong! They must have got it wrong! They must have found someone else!_

"I know sir… we all thought that too… But he was found… chained up and beaten! He passed out not long after we discovered him… He's in hospital right now."

Gumshoe jumps out of bed and goes straight to the closet to pick out a shirt – cell phone still in his hand. "Tell the chief I'm going straight down there, I'll be there soon." He hangs up and starts changing into his normal work clothes.

"What's going on?" Maggey asks him, standing by the door, cradling George – finally asleep – in her arms.

"It's Bobby…" Gumshoe replies – putting on a pair of trousers. "He's in the hospital."

Maggey tilts her head to one side. "But honey, Bobby's dead. We went to his funeral-"

"Apparently not." Gumshoe replies, adjusting his tie. "He was found on a police raid tonight… he's alive Mags."

Maggey frowns "Are you sure? How do you know they haven't got him mixed with someone else…? Or another imposter?"

She did have a point, Gumshoe couldn't argue with that. He knows he shouldn't get his hopes up, but if they're sure the person in hospital _is _Detective Bobby Fulbright, then there will be a lot of questions, and a mystery to solve.

_An unidentified body that was found a year ago, has now been proven to possess' Bobby Fulbright's fingerprints._

_If it really is you Bobby, then everyone will want to know._

He's still doesn't believe what he just heard, but he needs to be sure "That's why I'm going to find out."

"Just don't get your hopes up."

* * *

**The Past – Courthouse Restroom:**

"Look pal! I don't need your help!"

"B-but sir! At least let me help you get cleaned up!"

The same incident that happened the first time they meet had happened in a similar fashion once again. This time Gumshoe did manage to restrain the guy who had busted out the courtroom. But the guy was cunning and managed to spit in Gumshoe's left eye, causing him to loosen his grip, allowing the guy to break free from him and push him into a nearby trashcan. The rest was all a blur as Fulbright sprinted right passed them and tackled the guy to the ground by the legs. Leaving the guy in a daze as the guards handcuffs him and took him back to the courtroom for sentencing.

Right now Gumshoe and Fulbright are alone the men's restroom, Gumshoe trying to clean himself up, or he would be if Fulbright didn't insist on helping him.

"I'm a grown man pal! Now give me some space, so I can clean myself up!" Gumshoe says in annoyance. Fulbright is standing next to him with a white handkerchief in his hand insisting on cleaning the dirt patch off Gumshoe's cheek. "Besides I didn't need your help in stopping that guy, I had it under control!"

"Hmph. No offensive to your _capabilities_ sir, but it didn't look like you _had it_ under control." Fulbright replies, adjusting his sunglasses. "It look like the guy overpowered you, and pushed you into that trashcan."

Gumshoe growled "…It was all part of my plan pal!"

"And what plan was that?" Fulbright tilted his head, looking at him curiously.

"…A _plan_ you screwed up!" Gumshoe snaps, he didn't know how to respond to the question and he was really irritating him. "My plan was to make him think he had overpowered me! But then you came running and ruined everything!" In truth Gumshoe didn't have any plan – grab him and restrain him – "And to make things worst they gave you _another _pay rise by taking it out of _my_ salary!"

Fulbright gasps raising both hands up in shock. "S-sir I…I" At that moment Fulbright tilts his head back, one hand holding his nose while the other waves the handkerchief as he cries a river of tears. "I didn't know sir!" His cries. "I was only trying to help you get justice!"

Gumshoe recoils when Fulbright's tears splash onto his sleeve. "Hey, hey! Take it easy pal…! You're embarrassing yourself."

Fulbright doesn't turn off the waterworks. "But I was always taught to look out for fellow comrades who may be in need of assistance! So justice can prevail"

Gumshoe raising an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

"I was taught that justice was about helping those in need, not just putting criminals behind bars!" Fulbright replies with a glum face, joining two fingers at the tip – he looked pitiful.

"Did your dad teach you that?" Gumshoe asks, remember the conversation he overheard with Prosecutor Greyjoy.

_Are you by any chance, related to Detective Dominic Fulbright?_

_Yes sir, he's my father._

"Y-yes sir." Fulbright replies. "It was him who taught the meaning of the word justice, so I can…"

Gumshoe watches him curiously when notice Fulbright reaching for something on his right, only to realise he was reaching into his gun holster.

"H-hey wait a minuet pal!" He raises his hands and slowly backing away. "I don't want to cause any trouble, but there's no need to resort to-"

"So I can join the police, and become detective and spread justice around the city!" Fulbright cuts him off, flashing his police badge in front him. His badge was in a holder, with a photo ID card of himself, dressed in police uniform with the title 'Officer Bobby Fulbright'.

Gumshoe was dumbstruck, nearly falling to the ground, he was completely lost for words, his mouth hung open twitching, feeling a sweat drop come down the side of his face. He felt foolish, for a moment he thought Fulbright was going to turn a corner and point a gun at him.

"Hahahaha, sir you should see your face!" Fulbright laughs with a beaming smile. "You look like you just got the wrong end of the stick. Did you think I was going to threaten you or something?"

_You don't seem like the type who would_, Gumshoe thinks, breathing a sigh of relief.

Fulbright seems to be genuine, even if his overemotional outburst was awkward. Good thing they're alone, it would be difficult to explain if someone was to walk in and see Fulbright flooding the men's room with his own water works.

"So you want to be a detective huh?"

"That's right, I want be a detective just like my father."

_What are you some kind of daddy's boy?_

"Hey pal, where is your father? How comes I never heard of him?" It was a question that had been bothering the detective since he overheard the conversation. "I don't know anyone from the police department who goes by the name _Dominic__ Fulbright_."

The huge grin on the younger man's face disappears "That's because he's dead sir… No one speaks about him."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two

"…Oh…" was all Gumshoe could say, staring at him.

Fulbright's posture was hunched, head lowered, eyes shut.

"Was it recent? Did you know it was going to–"

"N-no sir… My parents died when I was really young." Shaking his head.

"Sorry pal… I didn't know."

"It's alright sir, as long as I'm helping to keep injustice at bay, there deaths are being avenged!"

"They were murdered?"

"Not exactly, it's a little… complicated." Fulbright opens his eyes, but he doesn't look at Gumshoe.

Gumshoe was taken aback, this was the first time he saw him like this, pain and grief clearly seen in his eyes; it looks like Fulbright was completely self-absorbed with bad memories brought back to the surface. – Gumshoe realises he must have overstepped the mark by asking him the question – whatever must have happened to both Fulbright's parents, Fulbright was never able to come to terms with it, never found any closure for his loss.

Before Gumshoe could say something, his stomach let out a massive grumble.

Fulbright quickly look up, his sorrow expression had disappeared. "S-sir? Have you not had lunch today?"

Gumshoe turns his head and stares at the wall – his cheeks were slightly red "I don't stop for lunch pal."

Fulbright raised his eyebrows in shock "But sir… how are you suppose to fight for justice on an empty stomach?"

Gumshoe snorts, "Not everyone can afford lunch like you can."

"Hmm…" Fulbright adjusts his sunglasses "How about… I pay for both of our lunches? I earn more then enough, ever since my salary was increased."

Gumshoe looks back at him. Was he serious? He was offering to buy him lunch? After he was so tempted to punch him?

Since their first meeting, Gumshoe grew to detest the young officer – spreading the word justice like a broken record, always striding around the police department, acting like he's got the good life because he's popular with prosecutors and fellow co-workers, and can afford what ever he wanted, because he had money, money to pay his bills, his rent, food, all because he gets pay rises instead of – _Allowing him to starve because he can't afford lunch._

"I can't accept that from you pal." Gumshoe sighs. "You earn that pay rise."

Fulbright waves off his words. "I never wanted the pay rise sir. I don't do this job for the money, I do it for justice!"

_He really loves that word._

"Besides…" Fulbright continues, once again joining two fingers at the tip and giving a glum look. "I did steel some of your salary, at least let me make it up to you."

Fulbright didn't technically _steel_ his money. Prosecutor Greyjoy decided to gave him another pay rise, the same time he deducted Gumshoe's pay – the guy really loves to show this kid his good side.

He gives Fulbright a faint smile. "There's a café not far from the station, where officers go if they don't want to eat the food in the cafeteria. The service is great there, and they even serve stake lunches "

"Do they taste good?"

"You won't know till you try it pal." Gumshoe laughs.

Fulbright smiles back. "I think I will sir."

Gumshoe puts an arm over Fulbright's shoulder; they both start to walk out the bathroom – never considering how awkward this might look – "Hey pal just call me Dick… or Gumeshoe if ya want."

Fulbright gives a pleasant laugh. "Hey Dick, how about after lunch we go find some justice, just you and me, what do you say?"

Gumshoe laughs back. "You know what pal...? You're alright."

* * *

**The Present:**

He doesn't know how long he had been kept in darkness, weather he was awake or asleep it didn't matter. For as long as he could remember, he was kept in darkness since they captured him. Only ever seeing light when they come to see him. He doesn't know where he is, all he knew was they kept him in darkness.

However this time something was different.

The darkness was no longer silent.

The noise of beeping echoed in the distance. The sound of hushed voices started to become audible, as the beeping noise got louder.

He then started to smell something strong, a strong disinfectant smell, not a horrible odor smell.

And he wasn't cold, he felt warm and comfortable.

Eventually finding the strength his slowly opened his eyes slightly, he groaned when he saw the light, and quickly shut them again. He didn't know what was going on, his head hurt, the light didn't help, and was slightly confused.

He tried opening his eye again; everything was a blur coated in the bright light.

_The light it's so painful-_

"BOBBY!" a _familiar_ voice shouted in surprise. He wished they didn't, it made his head worst. "Speak to me pal!"

It took some effort but he managed to find his voice, even if it only came as a whisper.

"…T-too…bright."

Fulbright could see two people standing above him, he couldn't make out who they were, the light blurred his vision, but he could see someone walking to the side of the room, then he could hear some rustling noise and the light disappeared, making it easier on his eyes and his headache bearable.

"Is that better?"

Vision clears, his fogged mind now clearing, and he could see that he's in a clean sterile room with Gumshoe and a doctor looking down at him.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital." The doctor replies, "you were brought here several hours ago, we didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

The doctor ran several tests on Fulbright, checking his stimulus and injuries –_injuries that'll turn to scars_ he warned him – once he was finished, the doctor quietly left the room, leaving Fulbright and Gumshoe alone.

Fulbright turns to Gumshoe starring at him with a suspicious frown, not one he was use to seeing on the older detective. He thought he would be glad to see him.

"What is it?"

"…Father's name?"

"What?"

"What was your Father's name?"

Fulbright blinks up at him "…Dominic Fulbright." He answers, puzzled by the question, "Why are you–"

"Your mother's name?"

"Amelia, Dick wha–"

"When did you become a homicide detective?"

"Not long after I joined the police… Dick I only just woke up–"

"How did we meet?"

"W-why are you asking me all these questions…? Don't you–"

"How did we meet?" Gumshoe repeats with bitterness in his voice – unusual for him.

Fulbright stares at him, he may still be slightly haze from only waking up no more then half hour ago, but he couldn't help but think, from all the years he had known Gumshoe, this was the first time he had ever known him to be this skeptical.

He expected Gumshoe to be overjoyed he had been found alive and in a stable condition, bawling his eyes out and trying to hug him, but no there's none of that, only Gumshoe towering over him arms folded, face serious, like he doubts the person resting in bed to be real.

Fulbright felt a tight pain in his chest, and a lump forming in his throat. _What's been happening?_ He thinks but never asks.

He swallows a few times before he trusts himself to speak.

"We were in the courthouse, someone just ran out of a trial, you tried to restrain him but failed, then I stopped him." Fulbright swallows again, "then a similar instant happened again not long after, we talked, then we out to lunch together… we became friends ever since."

Gumshoe stares at him, and the serious expression on his face slowly changes, eyebrows raised, eyes swelling with tears.

"Bobby?" He says quietly.

"Yes… who else would I be?"

All the skeptical doubt on Gumshoe's face finally disappears, and filled with joy, so much Fulbright let out a yelp when he bent down to grab him into a massive hug.

"Bobby it really is you! I can't _believe it!_" Gumshoe cries ignoring the hiss of pain coming from Fulbright when he tightens his grip at the end of his sentence.

It felt like a bear hug – Gumshoe being the bear – squeezing you so tightly, that you can't move any part of your body, while feeling a lot of discomfort and causing any injuries or pain to feel worst.

"Dick…!" Fulbright gasps. Despite the suffocation and the pain he couldn't help but smile.

He had known Gumshoe since he was fresh out the police academy, and had consider him to be more than his friend. With no living relatives to turn to, he thought of Gumshoe like a brother.

"It good to see you too, but could you please get off of me…! _I can't breath_."

"Oh! Sorry pal!" Gumshoe lets go, rubbing the back of his head and giving a lopsided grin, as Fulbright takes several deep breaths. "I didn't mean to suffocate you." He laughs, "but I thought you were gone forever… still can't believe they found you on that police raid."

Fulbright coughs and breaths for air few more times before speaking "…Police raid?"

"Yeah pal, you were lucky they took a look down in the basement when they found no one else there."

Fulbright vaguely remembers seeing several people wearing blue – _must have been police uniform_ he thinks – he couldn't remember everything that was happening, but he knew they were surprised and concerned – Like he was the last person they would expect to find – but that didn't matter to him, his faith in justice – he would be found before his life could end – came through. Everything will be fine, everyone can now find relief that Detective Bobby Fulbright was found alive and was safe, getting the medical treatment he needed – _or so he thought._

"I knew you'd eventually find me… you all must have been looking for me day and night." Fulbright gives a bright smile, but that smile quickly disappears and he gives a puzzled look, when he saw Gumshoe turns his head away "…What is it?"

Gumshoe's body stiffens from hearing the question it took several moments before he answered. "I don't know how to break this to you pal…but we didn't know you were missing." He doesn't lift his head, but the guilt on his face could be seen loud and clear. "We all thought you were someone else until-"

"W-wait what…?" Fulbright raises his eyebrows in shock; it's the same facial look _he_ always does when surprised. "What…what do you mean by _someone else_?"

There was a long deathly silence, only the sound of the heart rate monitor filling the room.

Gumshoe draws in and lets out a long deep breath before looking back at Fulbright, expression unchanged.

"You best brace yourself pal."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it takes me a long time to post new chapters. I can never predict when I'll have time, got work and other stuff going on.

Anyway here it is, hope it was worth the wait.

Note: First part contains some dialogue spoilers from the final case.

* * *

**The Past – Courtroom No. 4:**

_No! Your Wrong!_ Gumshoe screamed in his mind. Witnessing the trial from the back of the courtroom.

He never thought his _pal_ would be accused of murder.

_He wouldn't do that! He would never do that!_

It all felt like a bad dream.

_He's not a spy! He's not a murderer! He would never cause a threat to anyone!_

"B-but I'm not a spy!"

_There you see pal!? He's not a spy! He just said that himself–_

"I'm an undercover investigator."

_Huh?_

"I've actually been after the Phantom myself."

_What?_

"I was working to track down the Phantom… but sadly… even though I was suppose to catch the spy, the spy ended up catching me."

_What are you talking about Bobby?_

"He took my family hostage and forced me to cooperate with him."

_You don't have a family!_

If anyone knew Fulbright they would know about his family life is none existent – parents died years ago, no other living relatives – Gumshoe was confused, why was he saying all of this?

_Why 'are' you saying this? _

It didn't make sense; Fulbright had no reason to lie, no reason to–

"Now I hope you see how foolish it was to think I was the Phantom!"

Gumshoe felt a chill go down his back when hearing those words. Those words sounded cold and the serious but the flat expression on Fulbright's face made those words sound darker – something that Gumshoe has never known him to do.

_Did you really do it Bobby?_

The trial continued on, as they continued to look into Fulbright deeper and deeper, as the doubt in Gumshoe got wider. He thought he knew Fulbright, he thought he knew his feelings his beliefs were all genuine but as the trial continued on the more distance Gumshoe felt thinking he knew the real Bobby Fulbright…

_Bobby…why…?_

**Hold It!**

"It looks like I made it just in time."

_Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth?_

"I've uncovered some very crucial facts… I started by looking into the first people on the crime scene seven years ago. All three, an employee and two officers, were registered in the robots' recognition systems. But none of them looked the least bit like Detective Fulbright."

_Yes! _

Gumshoe sighed in relief, all doubts lifting from his mind.

_I knew you would find something sir! They were all wrong to even accuse him of–_

"But there's more. I've yet to share my most important finding."

_Huh? _

"The man you see there before you…Bobby Fulbright… is already long dead."

He felt his heart stop in stunned silence; it felt like time had slowed down.

_W-what…? B-Bobby… dead?_

"An unidentified body that was found a year ago… has now been proven to possess Bobby Fulbright's fingerprints."

_What are saying?_

"That man there is an impostor pretending to be Bobby Fulbright."

_N-no… that is Bobby… Bobby Fulbright… From skin and bones to–_

"Enough of your trickery. If you will not reveal yourself to us, then I shall do it for you!" There was a moment of stunned silence as Blackquill cuts down the _pretend _Fulbright's face by with an air slash – whatever it is that Blackquill throws at his opponents, it has great effect – breaking his sunglasses in two and cutting through his skin.

"Aww. Look what you did to my mask."

_M-mask…?_

"Okay. You got me. I guess I have to show you who I really am now."

He rips his face off.

From that moment on, Gumshoe stops watching the trial. With his head down, staring at the floor in stunned silence, every voice in the courtroom sounds distant and muffled, as his mind struggles to process what had just happened.

* * *

**The Present – Hospital:**

There was a long uncomfortable silence, only the sound of the heart monitor filling the room.

Fulbright stared blankly at the wall on the other side of the room, while Gumshoe looked to the floor. Neither meeting the others gaze.

Gumshoe had told Fulbight everything, he told him everything that had happened – about the Phantom, about the UR-1 incident, the HAT-2 launch, Blackquill, and even _the body_.

"So none of you…" Fulbright hesitates, finally breaking the silence between them, he still continues to stare at the wall, but his eyes were not focused. – He just found out he had been held captive for a year, and no one knew he was missing – "None of you even realized... that this guy…wasn't me?"

Gumshoe shakes his head. "It wasn't until they did a background check on you, and found the body had your fingerprints. Don't ask me how but… that confirmed you as dead."

There was another moment of silence between both detectives.

"And that's why no one expected to find me… when they raided the building?"

Gumshoe stiffens, swallowing a few times before sighing deeply, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The silence continued. The atmosphere was tense.

"A year… I spent a whole year in that place, not knowing where I was, and the world just continued on without knowing the torture that was being inflicted on me?" There was bitterness in Fulbright's voice, but he didn't break. His tone was more flat then expressing any kind of emotion.

He would be lying if he said, he couldn't believe everything that was just said to him – how could one man be able to pass himself off as someone else, for a whole year and everyone was none the wiser? Is the question that Fulbright couldn't get his head around – sounds like the Phantom was the center of all of this!

"I'm really sorry pal… we didn't know." He felt Gumshoe's eyes staring at him, but he still doesn't turn to look at him. "Are you ok?"

_How could you not have realized it wasn't me? _Was what Fulbright wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to saying the words – Not that he needed to, as Gumshoe seems to know what he was thinking.

"Look pal I know this is a lot to take in… but if you had meet this guy–"

"You said he claimed to have no emotions." He interrupts, finally turning his head around, "And we've known each other for a long time, so how can a guy be able to impersonate-"

"Just because he said he had no emotions doesn't mean he couldn't impersonate you perfectly! He's an international spy pal…he was a pro."

_Sounds like this Phantom acted like a figment of everyone's imagination, _Fulbright thinks to himself.

Fulbright's mind was spinning, how is someone able to pass themselves off as another person and not found to be an imposter – they would have to had known everything about them, friends, family, hobbies, interests, tastes, quirks… the list can go on – _No one can be that good at impersonating someone for over a year… could they?_

"Bobby?" Gumshoe calls out to him.

Fulbright instantly snaps out of his thoughts, and looks up at Gumshoe. He felt drained, whatever energy he had from waking was almost depleted. "…Dick, please… don't tell me anymore." Fulbright voice sounded strained, he turned his head away to face the wall again. "Could you leave me? I just want to sleep."

He heard Gumshoe get up from the chair he was sitting in, and then heard the door opening and closing, leaving him alone – just like he asked.

He turned his head and stared up at the ceiling. "A whole year," he whispers to himself, "I've lost a whole year," a year which felt like an eternity to him.

He was locked away in a horrid place, each day being tortured and beaten for god knows how long, trying to get information from him. – He was amazed they never gave up trying to get information, and just killed him – Were they so desperate that killing him was _not_ an option? Either way it didn't matter, because while that was happening, everyone else got on with their lives not knowing of this torture.

No one had missed him, nobody looked for him. The police who found him weren't even there to look for him; they didn't even know he had been locked away from the world.

Now he finds out they were all fooled into thinking he was someone else, someone who was pretending to be him. Only once they hadrealized it wasn't him, they then mistaken him for a body, a body that had his fingerprints – how was that possible? Who would be sick and twisted enough to do all of this?

Fulbright could feel a lump forming in his throat. None of it seemed real – none of it felt like reality – his whole life was taken from him.

_Everything, I've lost everything. _

He closed his eyes and let tears quietly fall on the side of his face soiling the soft pillow beneath his head.

* * *

**The Past – Outside the Courthouse:**

Gumshoe could only watch as the ambulance drives away from the courthouse taking the phantom to a special location, where he will get the treatment he needed before being put in prison with solitary confinement.

He couldn't stop going over in his head what happened in that trial, what came out and what was discovered – Gumshoe felt his heart stopped the moment Fulbright ripped off his mask to reveal he wasn't the Fulbright he had been buddies with – the trial was insane. Finding out his best friend was dead…

And he didn't know _he was_ dead.

So shock by the current events, he doesn't hear Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth approach him.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting this turn of events. Even before I decided to look into his background." Gumshoe doesn't reply, he's still staring at the ambulance disappearing, sirens still heard from the distance. "I know none of this can be easy for you." Edgeworth emphasizes, he was very well aware of the friendship Gumshoe had with Fulbright.

Gumshoe shakes his head but he doesn't deny anything. "He was never the type who would do anything wrong, he's intentions were… they were always for good." Gumshoe had to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat; it was taking everything he had to keep himself together.

He couldn't believe it. His best friend was dead, what remained of his body was stored away preserved and untouched. While the man he thought was his friend was in fact his murderer, wearing his face, and he was none the wiser.

Words cannot describe what he was feeling right now.

There was a moment of silence once the sirens could no longer be heard; a cold breeze blew into their direction making Gumshoe's dewy-eyes feel like ice. He lowers his head, closing his eyes taking a few deep breaths to stop the trembling.

"We should go back inside. They'll be closing the case." Edgeworth calls out to him.

He shakes his head, taking a moment to lift his head up opening his eyes to respond, he never looks at him. "Sorry sir, but I won't be going back in. I… I've heard enough." Gumshoe replies going quiet at the end. He walks away from the courthouse, choosing a direction the ambulance didn't take.

Edgeworth lets him go, never calling him to come back.

* * *

**The Present – Chief Prosecutor Office:**

"You shouldn't have told him." Edgeworth says, "I agree he would have needed to know, but not from the moment of awakening."

Gumshoe lowered his head "I know sir, I realise that now. But I thought–"

"You shouldn't have been the one to tell him." Blackquill cuts in.

After his release from prison, it didn't take long for Blackquill to get set up at the prosecution office, it was thought that this move happened too quickly, but Blackquill was very insistent.

The news of Detective Fulbright did come as a shock to him – like everyone else – but then every time he tried to think about Fulbright, the flashbacks of the phantom took over his thoughts.

_We only knew what Fool Bright may have been like by the Phantom portraying him, we didn't know him as a person._

With a bitter taste in his mouth, all he could feel was anger towards the man who took away seven years of his life – the man who was the center of _everything_ that had happened.

_He only pretended to be Fool Bright for his own reasons. _

"How do we even know this is _the_ _real_ _Fool Bright_?" Blackquill may have never met the real detective, but can never seem to stop himself from using the name he gave him.

"He is the real Bobby pal!" Gumshoe snaps at him, "I know it's him-"

"Silence! Do not address me with that informal term detective! Unless you want me to cut you down, you will address properly_,_ like you would do with all your other superiors."

"Yes pa… I mean sir- Ah!" He recoils from the bladeless strike, the white bandage on his cheek flies off, and floats to the ground.

Blackquill growls, preparing to strike him again, "Make that mistake again, and I'll-"

"Blackquill! There is no need for violence! We have more important matters to attend to." Even though Edgeworth stood by him and believed in his innocence – one of the only few people who did – he would still get angry when the younger prosecutor decides to act up into his twisted samurai persona – though it doesn't come to any surprise that he would still do that, even weeks after his release.

After _several_ incidents that occurred during the time he allowed him to prosecute again – particularly when he decided to go out for a stroll in the middle of a trial – Edgeworth had to pay him an unwelcome visit. Warning him to behave otherwise he wouldn't allow him to prosecute anymore.

Blackquill wouldn't have cared if it wasn't for the fact his next case would take place around the Space Center. The same place where another crime occurred – the one he was prepared to give his life for – seven years prior.

Not wanting to anger Edgeworth, Blackquill set his jaw and bows his head, "Yes sir, and my apologies." After everything his superior had done for him, Blackquill knew it would be an insult to disrespect the man that had to take every amount of criticism for the decisions he made allowing him to prosecute again. "Has anyone spoken to the media about this?"

Edgeworth shakes his head, "No, I have asked for this to be kept quiet for the time being. Especially when the Phantom is still making the front headlines – speaking of which... what is the latest on the Phantom's recovery?"

"He's doing rather well, still hazed from the drugs the doctors give him, but is making a good recovery. His mental state is still questionable however. Once his psychical condition has improved a bit more he'll be transferred to a isolated prison cell." Blackquill pauses for a moment, reaching up to rub his chin and smirks, "And then the interrogation will begin." He concludes, not hiding his satisfaction.

Edgeworth makes no comment he just nods in approval. "I suggest you hold back about the situation with Detective Fulbright, its still unclear if his involved or its just coincidental."

"You think he cross paths with another crime?"

"This is a very unusual circumstance." Edgeworth replies, adjusting his glasses. "We don't know when and how long Detective Fulbright had been down there, and we still have a body we need to identify."

"Y-you mean… you're going to dig it back up… from the grave?" Gumshoe asks with hesitation.

Blackquill turns to see Gumshoe was really pale. Probably from the thought of disturbing a burial ground to bring a body back to the surface – Blackquill thinks – But what choice do they have? The body is not of the man everyone thought to have been, and it would be an insult to Detective Fulbright if they were to keep it in the grave that was meant for him.

For a moment Blackquill wonders how the Phantom _even_ got Fulbright mixed up with another man. Doesn't he analyze his victims before he takes their identities? Blackquill knows the Phantom would make sure he knew everything about them, to the tiniest detail. So how did he get the wrong guy?

"The body will need to be re-examined, I've requested a more thorough look by forensics. Also I want to know why the fingerprint analysis was not picked up when the body was first discovered."

Blackquill nods, "I'll question the person who originally examined the body-"

"That won't be possible!" Everyone turns around to see a man – slightly tanned with spiky black hair, slim built figure, white shirt top two buttons unbuttoned, opened black blazer, dark blue jeans with black shoes and gloves, and his police badge attach to his belt for everyone to see – leaning his back on the door, adjusting his black sunglasses as he gives a lopsided smile. "The guy who originally examined that _John Doe_ died not long before he could give his report… Sorry I'm late by the way, had a few errands to run."

"Cease your jabber _Vainwin,_ if the errands you speak of reflects how infatuated you are with your own self. Then that's no reason to be tardy."

The man – _Vainwin_ – sarcastically laughs, "Prosecutor Blackquill I'm hurt! Do you really think that I – _Andy Goodwin_ – would be so interested with my appearance, I would rather arrive late for important meetings?"

Andy Goodwin – a well-groomed man, in his mid forties – knows how to look his best. So it comes to no surprise why Blackquill thought _Vainwin _would be a good name to call him.

"Do you even know what this meeting is about?" He asks bitterly.

Goodwin smirks, leaning his body slightly to one side, putting both gloved covered thumbs in his trouser pockets, like he was posing in front of a camera. "Can't say I really do, no one told me what this meeting would be about... As you're new _partnering_ _Detective_ Blackquill, I would've thought _you'd tell Andy_ before the meeting even began."

If one were to ask Blackquill what's the one thing he hates the most about his newly assigned Detective, Blackquill would not hesitate to are times where Goodwin would switch from talking about himself in first person to third person, which irritated him considerably.

Before he could respond to his _partner_ Gumshoe steps in. "It's about 'Bobby' Goodwin… he was found last night during a police raid."

The smirk on Goodwin quickly fades, "…I see." He says quietly, he walks over to the couch and flops down, with a sigh. "Are you sure it's really _him?"_

Gumshoe glares, but only for a brief second, before he nods, "DNA analysis confirms its him."

"Can DNA analysis even be trusted?"

"Forensics confirmed that only the fingerprint analysis was inconclusive, while all other DNA testing matched with Bobby's file."

"So we're looking for someone who could access the DNA database." Blackquill concludes. It's not much to go by, but it's a start.

"But who would go to all that trouble?" Gumshoe questions.

Goodwin smirks, "I think I know."

"The Phantom?"

"That psychopath? No!" Goodwin snorts, before he sits up, lowering his eyebrows looking more serious, "I was talking about… _Leonardo DeCarlo_." He carefully says, causing Gumshoe to stiffen.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Blackquill raises an eyebrow, not missing Gumshoe's tense reaction. "Who's Leonardo Decarlo?" He watches Gumshoe carefully, like a hawk.

Gumshoe hesitates, "He's Mafia sir–"

"He's not just Mafia." Goodwin says coldly, cutting him off. He lowers his sunglasses slightly, revealing his dark blue eyes, "He's the head of the Mafia… this is a _crime lord_ we're talking about!"

"He was trailing Leonardo DeCarlo until…"

"Until what?"

Gumshoe lowers his head. Not saying another word. Blackquill stares at him with content.

"Fulbright is all about crime and justice, is it not surprising that he would go after a Mafia gang?" Goodwin says, "But… there are some things we shouldn't talk about."

The statement puzzles Blackquill, lowering both his eyebrows at Goodwin, not knowing what both detectives were talking about, "What do you mean?"

Goodwin pushes his shades back into normal position, "…I've said too much."

"Anyway…" Edgeworth says breaking up the intense discussion – he had spent the whole time sitting at his desk, listening to the whole thing. "I will not interfere with your interrogation with the Phantom. However there are reasons to believe he may have some connection to last nights discovery, I trust I can rely on you to find out any information the Phantom has regarding these turn of events… Unless you would prefer me to assign someone else for that side of questioning?"

For a moment Blackquill ponders the thought. Ask him about the man he fooled him into thinking he was, the man that's currently in hospital?

Blackquill wonders how Fulbright must feel. – He was a prisoner, locked away from the real world, which Blackquill can sympathies, as he too had been through the same. But Fulbright wasn't missed by anyone – His life, his whole identity was stolen.

_Fool Bright deserves justice._

"There is no need to call someone else Chief Prosecutor, I will personally question the Phantom and investigate Fool Bright's capture."

If anyone is going to find out the truth, it might as well be him.

* * *

The sound of the door closing awakens Fulbright from his long undisturbed sleep. The room was pitch black, the moon shinning on the bed Fulbright laid on.

He slowly opened his eyes noticing the unknown figure that had just entered the room. He watches them carefully as they start taking a few steps closer to him.

In his tired daze – the doctor's gave him some drugs to ease the pain from his injuries to help him sleep – Fulbright makes the figure aware of his presence. "C-can… can I help you?"

He gets no answer.

The figure stands still, staring at him with content, like they were taking in everything they could see in front of them.

Like a hawk watching its prey.

"Have you also come to see if I'm for real?"

"I already know you are." The person answers, stepping closer to Fulbright's bed. "How can no one not think your real, when you look like this?"

"Apparently it _is_ possible… from what I've heard." Fulbright says flatly looking up at the figure now towering over him. – He knows its not Gumshoe, his mind was clear enough to know that. – Still unable to see their face, but he could see they're wearing black clothing, and from what he could make out possibly long black hair.

Fulbright stares up at the figure, unsure of what to ask. For a moment they say nothing, until the figure speak.

"I know you've had to go through a lot, but I never wanted any of this to happen, it was never my intention to put you through this."

Before Fulbright could respond, the figure quickly pulls the tubes out of his nostrils, and covers his nose and mouth with his hand, using his other hand to pin down both Fulbright's arms.

The person brings his face forward out of the darkness to reveal what he thought was hair, to turn out to be black feathers, and the face – that was kept hidden in the darkness all this time – was covered with a black beaked mask.

"…_I'm sorry for everything that's happened_." The voice could not be recognized through the mask.

Fulbright struggled to break free from the person's grip, but it was proving to be impossible. He was weak, being held hostage and starved from food and water has caused his muscles to shrink, there was almost nothing left. He looked up into the eyes of the masked. – Whatever expression they were holding could not be seen.

He was scared, he couldn't breath, he tried to scream but it was muffled.

"Don't bother screaming for help, no one will save you."

Fulbright's heart was racing, head pounding while his lungs screamed for air, there were spots dancing in his vision.

Eventually he could feel himself growing tired, unable to think straight, eyelids becoming heavy. His body felt light like it was floating, the sound of the heart rate monitor becoming distant, just like the sound of something being thrown and the mystery person screaming, falling on the floor with a–

Fulbright quickly sits up gasping for air, as soon as he was released from the tight grip. Before realising the mysterious person had already escaped out the window.

He looks over to see the black feathers scattered on the floor beside his bed.

_Those feathers_.

Fulbright tears his eyes away, when his savior walks over to the window and gazes outside.

"Impetuous person." He says before he turns to him, the moonlight shining on him like a spotlight. "You're lucky I got here in time Fool Bright."


End file.
